


Konnichi go!

by ashandcinder



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Other, teddysex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashandcinder/pseuds/ashandcinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon's secret desire and his nightly activities are revealed... Some of my older, weirder stuff, I was bored at school ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konnichi go!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D A very short, very weird story coming up! Enjoy, I dare you :D

„Neeeeee-saaaaaaan!", Kon screamed, squeezing himself between Orihime's breasts. Oh how he hated this, why did he do that to himself? The little stuffed lion was just glad he did not have to breathe. When a strong hand grabbed Kon's neck, he remembered the reason for his exhausting and humiliating behavior – Ichigo. The boy's firm touch, the lovely glare, these kissable lips forming mean words, shouted at Kon by this hot voice... the little lion felt all tingly inside, until he was thrown against the wall. "Love hurts", he commented and sighed, while his body peeled itself off the tapestry. Kon could not admit his feelings. Ichigo would never touch him again. To satisfy his longing the lion used every opportunity given to be close to Ichigo – especially taking advantage of the orange-haired boy's deep sleep. Nothing could ever disturb his slumber.

Tonight Ichigo was late, Kon waited desperately for him to come home. Restlessly the bear wandered around on the desk, kicking pencils aside. What did Ichigo do right now? Where was he? Did he think about Kon? When the door finally opened and Ichigo walked inside the room, Kon acted calm but his eyes were locked on the boy who was now undressing himself before dropping down on the bed in nothing but shorts. Kon started to count. 1... 2... 3... he moved closer to the bed. … 14... 15... 16... nervously he prepared himself to jump down. … 31... 32... 33! Right on time Ichigo began snoring, his wonderful mouth slightly ajar. Oh how Kon wished for having a tongue right now...

Careful not to wake him up, Kon jumped down on the bed. He did not have genitals – of course not, pervert, Kon is a stuffed animal! - but he was able to create a certain feeling of lust when he stimulated the stitches between his legs. Crawling beneath the sheets Kon gently pressed himself against Ichigo's naked chest. The musky smell of sweat and man embraced the lion and made him desire the boy even more. Moving along the sleeping body, touching the soft skin, Kon finally reached the boy's slim hips, his muscular thighs. Climbing between Ichigo's legs Kon found himself right in front of his "lover's" crotch. He nuzzled the tender flesh, smelled Ichigo's most private scent. After pulling the boy's shorts down, Kon's furry arms hugged Ichigo's sleeping length, rubbing it gently. He could not make Ichigo cum, the cum would be impossible to wash off Kon's plushy body. The lion simply wanted to see his love go hard.

When horniness finally took him over, Kon sat down on the boy's thigh, his legs spread so he could rub his crotch and his sensitive stitches against it. Moving fast on Ichigo Kon hoped the boy would not wake up. It took him only a few minutes until sensation exploded inside him – and just on time Ichigo turned in his sleep and kicked the lion out of his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so... so sorry :'D


End file.
